<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jelly Love by woshiaoao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222849">Jelly Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao'>woshiaoao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*珉浩，土俗糖爹文学，逆年龄差。<br/>*双性!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jelly Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p> </p><p>01.</p><p> </p><p>        沈半夜被冷气冻醒，悄悄打了个喷嚏，找遥控器把空调调高两度。允浩在他身边露着肚皮睡着——又没有老老实实盖被子。沈把他压在底下的被子抽出来，使劲儿给人裹严实了，省得他再感冒。上回允浩感冒差点闹成肺炎，他摁着头把人押去医院打了三天点滴才好了，沈心有余悸。</p><p> </p><p>        不过要不是那场感冒，他也不至于人在壮年尚未成家就先包养了个小情人。这实在是命运的捉弄。</p><p> </p><p>        虽然说当sugar daddy可以是有钱人的日常消遣，并且沈的确非常有钱。但他去自家开的夜店视察工作却被兼职的小男生堵在洗手间里求着要他包养，这事就显得实在有点魔幻现实。</p><p> </p><p>        他当时瞥一眼人胸前的姓名牌，上面写着“U-Know”，跟没写差不了多少。于是沈只能装作冷酷地抬起下巴:“那你把衣服脱了。你知道sugar daddy的具体含义吧?”</p><p> </p><p>        允浩当时穿着工作服，给他吓得咬嘴唇，但动作还挺快，三下五除二就把身上的马甲给脱了，衬衫扣子解到第三颗沈赶紧叫停，问他，“你几岁了?怎么净想着走捷径?”</p><p> </p><p>       他瞟到人锁骨细细地斜飞出去，漂亮得很。其实脸蛋长得也漂亮，脸颊肉肉的，还有小虎牙，可爱得叫人心颤。但沈就是板着脸。听允浩叽叽咕咕用带着点地方口音的首尔普通话讲了一堆什么他想跳舞啊，想去参加选秀结果离家出走但今年没能选上又没钱又不想回去认命的、怀揣梦想的少年的故事。</p><p> </p><p>        “所以你几岁了?”沈听得一个头两个大。</p><p> </p><p>        “18。”允浩实话实说，一边小心翼翼地看他眼色，“实在不行您先借我一点钱让我去交费也是可以的，我肯定会还的!”</p><p> </p><p>         沈给了他现金，跟他讲不要想这些歪门邪道的东西，等他走了以后还特意找到经理，叮嘱以后帮忙照看一下这个男孩。</p><p> </p><p>        他没有太把这事放在心上，直到有一天经理打电话来说允浩已经快一星期没来上班。沈当时就急得跳脚，觉得这小孩没准是找着下一个糖爹了，赶紧过去找人。结果谁都没允浩的联系方式，最后是允浩的好朋友，那个驻场演出的乐队鼓手金希澈告诉他说允浩生病了不舒服，现在住在他家里。沈这才知道允浩平时都是睡在公园长凳上的，本来想睡火车站，但是总被欺生的流浪汉赶走。</p><p> </p><p>        沈又急又气，就干脆把人接回自己家里照顾，允浩烧得迷迷糊糊还捂着被子不肯让他帮忙擦洗身体，看得沈好气又好笑:当初让脱衣服唰地一下就脱了的人是谁啊?</p><p> </p><p>        “你这样闷出一身汗对康复可没有什么益处哦。”沈捏捏他的肩膀，“乖一点，洗完再睡。”他故意凑过去抽抽鼻子:“我不喜欢臭烘烘的小男孩睡我的床。”</p><p> </p><p>        允浩没办法似的松了手，又有点委屈那样盯着他。沈在水盆里稀里哗啦地拧毛巾，仔细给他擦洗。允浩瘦得厉害，肋骨随着疲惫的呼吸而显露出线条，但胸脯却像还未发育完全的年轻女孩，沈匆匆看了一眼就略过了。到脱裤子的时候允浩的表情几乎要哭出来，但又没什么理由反抗，沈摸摸他滚烫的脸颊，说为什么这么容易害羞啊?</p><p> </p><p>        分开人的双腿他才知道那是为了什么。允浩看着沈先生的动作突然停滞，一双鹿眼有些惊讶地抬起来望向他，他只觉得浑身冰凉，好像被人大热天里泼了一盆冷水，羞耻、紧张和一切情绪在他身体里奔涌。</p><p> </p><p>        “我不是故意要骗您……我只是不知道该怎么向您提起。这样奇怪的身体……”</p><p> </p><p>        热毛巾被搭上他冰凉的脚脖子，沈垂下眼皮，长睫毛看起来无比性感，但语气很温柔:“世界上一切事物都有它存在的理由，你也一样。何况你很美，一点也不奇怪。”</p><p> </p><p>        允浩听着他讲话，第一次知道自己身体需要隐藏的、不可饶恕的秘密其实是合理存在的事实，他像是被抽干了全部力气，从肉体到精神都变得放松且软绵绵的，在那张陌生又昂贵的大床里从容地睡过去。</p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p> </p><p>        允浩总是起得很早，就算他当初重感冒鼻子不通气一说话声音都嗡嗡嗡的，也坚持要早上六点钟起床去上班——他一天打三份工，早上要去水产市场做清洁。沈硬把他摁下来让他好好休息，小孩儿还不服气，说你既然不肯包养我，就让我去赚钱啊!</p><p> </p><p>        沈被他整得没办法，只能说我包养你好了吧，老实点给我躺着。</p><p> </p><p>        结果病好了以后允浩还是六点钟起床，在客厅练舞。沈再一次被他的音乐声吵醒，认真思考起在家里为他修一间舞蹈室的可能性。</p><p> </p><p>        “不吃早餐就跳那么起劲，你不怕低血糖啊?”了解过后，沈确实是一位嘴比较毒的有钱人。</p><p> </p><p>        其实是允浩做的饭根本不能吃，指望他做早饭那就是对厨房的不负责任，男孩顶着长发扎成的小揪揪，有点不好意思地朝他笑笑。</p><p> </p><p>        好甜哦。沈走过去揪揪他的脸颊肉，“昨晚做太多了，不会累吗？”</p><p> </p><p>        允浩的脸一下变得通红:“还好啦。”</p><p> </p><p>        年轻人身体就是好。沈揉揉自己的腰，决定今天要多喝两包红参。</p><p> </p><p>        他昨晚要求允浩穿制服裙去公司办公室找他，还和助理打好招呼说是侄女要过来。允浩就这么顶着个侄女的名号被带进他办公室，沈把他抱到办公桌上。</p><p> </p><p>        允浩的过膝袜没有扯好，一边高一边低的，露出半个白生生的膝盖，像刚削好皮的梨肉。沈扯着他的袜边故意弹一下他腿弯处被挤出来的肉，允浩想蹬他，又不敢，只能轻轻晃晃腿。</p><p> </p><p>       沈觉得他的谨慎令人怜爱，就故意逗他，说为什么不穿内衣，别人会看出来。允浩答不上话，领结扯得歪歪扭扭，衬衣也被他从裙子里扯出来，顿时变得皱巴巴的。</p><p> </p><p>        沈穿正装的样子杀伤力还是很大，允浩有点发愣，等人手都摸到他大腿根他才回神，沈稍微有点委屈地皱皱鼻子，“不是说了不许穿内裤吗？”</p><p> </p><p>        “因为是从练习室坐地铁过来，怕地铁上会有人偷拍……”允浩扯着裙摆和他解释。</p><p> </p><p>        沈突然被击中。小情人穿着短裙去搭地铁，还要担心被人拍裙底一路上小心翼翼地挨着门站，站得小腿都酸了。“为什么不叫司机去接你?”沈亲亲他的鼻尖，“下次不要坐地铁过来了。”</p><p> </p><p>       允浩用鼻音哼哼着答应了，手指尖挠挠他的胳膊，“可是daddy，后面的润滑剂胶囊好像漏了。”</p><p> </p><p>       沈隔着薄薄一层衬衣揉捏他鼓胀丰盈的乳肉，乳尖硬起来，贴在他的掌心，似乎在向他示好。其实允浩的光州口音真的蛮重，讲起英语就变得极其不自然，几乎要咬了舌头。但沈无法拒绝这种土土的纯真可爱，舔着他的唇缝逼出他紊乱的呼吸声。</p><p> </p><p>        他的食指第二指节屈起来，抵在人的腿根处剐蹭，感受到布料上渗出来的湿意，“是后面的润滑剂没有夹住漏出来还是前面在流水，嗯?”</p><p> </p><p>        沈的嘴唇贴在允浩耳边，这让男孩无法抑制地抖了抖身子，压着嗓子说我不知道。</p><p> </p><p>        允浩的胳膊和小腿都晒成小麦色，大腿和身上却很白，解开衬衫扣子就露出白软的腹部，叫人忍不住想象它被射到微微凸起的样子。沈没打算给他脱衣服，只是脱了内裤掀开裙摆叫人坐上来。</p><p> </p><p>        这一下就进得很深。允浩的腰连着大腿都在抖，勉强把他吃进去。他前面那个穴窄而且浅，就这么贸然操进去还是涨着疼，男孩儿喉咙发干开始吸气。沈捋着他的后背叫他放松，一边替他撸有点颓了的性器。他敞开的裤子拉链冷冰冰硌着允浩细嫩的大腿肉，害得人屁股乱扭都找不着一个舒服的位置。</p><p> </p><p>        沈只好去给他的后穴扩张，前列腺很好找，稍微碰一碰允浩就软了腰整个人扑他怀里，喘息声乱糟糟地填满他的耳朵。沈用两根手指缓慢地操他的后穴，允浩连一个太漫长的吻都招架不住，更不要说被人抚弄敏感带。他裹在白色长袜里的小腿在轻轻抽动，脚尖无力地搭在地板上，任由沈亲吻他烧得火红的一侧脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>        “换个姿势好不好?让你舒服一点。”沈的低音实在太性感，允浩搂着他的脖子，感觉脑袋都给他搅成一团浆糊。</p><p> </p><p>        沈抱着他把他推办公桌上——这桌子稍微矮了点，允浩得往上抬腰，撑久了也累——得换张高一点儿的。允浩的鼻头红红的，看样子是在他胸口蹭的，像什么小动物一样。</p><p> </p><p>        其实没操几下男孩就呜咽着说不行了，想射。沈给他顺毛，顺着后脊背摸他，汗把衬衣都打湿了，纠结着粘在皮肤上。</p><p> </p><p>        男孩身上混合了爱做梦的稚气和最赤裸的坦诚，就像扯碎的羽毛枕里飞出来劈头盖脸的轻盈白色。沈贴着他的嘴唇吻他，用牙齿磨一磨他年轻的脖颈，变本加厉地干进去。</p><p> </p><p>        允浩不怎么叫，还是顾忌这是他办公室，就挤出来一点喘声儿，肩膀紧俏地勒在衣服里，上身摊开在桌面上，被他撞得乳肉时不时晃一晃，跟果冻似的。眼睛里有水光。</p><p> </p><p>        他手指挨着人被性器撑开的一圈薄薄的肌肉摩挲，体液到处流。允浩费力直起身子抱他，头挤在他肩窝里，整个人都靠过来，喊一句“daddy”，然后射在裙摆底下。</p><p> </p><p>        沈把阴茎抽出来蹭在他的肚皮上，抓男孩的手替他打手枪。沈体贴吗？倒也有限，毕竟他时不时还是会把允浩弄疼。那沈过分吗？也不见得，比如他虽然不用安全套但他也不内射。</p><p> </p><p>        他们的关系莫名其妙又很荒唐，因为荒唐才甜美，又因为甜美而越发荒唐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>